


Psychic News

by JustSimon



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Touhou Violet Detector's ending. Sumireko been proud by the fact tha  she is the first bullet photographer, but Reimu broke her pride by sayimg that she is third after two certain crows-tengu, but only one them piqued interest of Sumireko, tengu hikkikomori with camera that looks like an old cellphone, Hatate Himekaido, girl psychic decided to meet her in person.
Relationships: Usami Sumireko/Himekaido Hatate
Kudos: 1





	Psychic News

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously that SumiHata or HataSumi is underrated or rare or even crack ship for some people, but, after some thoughts, one certain video and finding something similar between them i realized that these two fit to each other, also aww, finally Sumireko found someone, after all, Moko have Kaguya, Yukari with Okina and Aya have an interest in Momiji, well, it's at least my ships, so i am glad that found solution to ship problem, anyway, no hate comments, if you don't like it just don't read.  
> Also i recommend you check this video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VlQHhdT-nf4 it was first thing that made me got interest in this ship.

When Sumireko closely looked at the photos in her smartphone she began remember what happened to her, or actually with her dream self, and how she with help of dream versions of Gensokyo residents tried return her body which been stolen by her dream self. Sumireko couldn't explain this but she could remember everything from those weeks of nightmares, she decided to share by this story with Reimu, when night has come and Sumireko fell asleep, she got in the Gensokyo and went to the Hakurei Shrine. After some minutes, Sumireko arrived to the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu as always been there, sweeping the grounds of her shrine, Sumireko told her everything what she remembered, weird nightmares, wild dream denizens and deciding final battle against her own dream self. Reimu had a mixed feelings, she were shocked that her dream self so competitive, surprised that dream denizens would be defeated by Sumireko's smartphone and finally the Reimu was mad at Okina, for her crazy God game. Sumireko felt herself very fine and boasted that she is first bullet photographer in the Gensokyo, but Reimu ruined her moment of fame, by saying that there were two persons before her who made photos of bullets, Aya Shamemairu and Hatate Himekaidou, when Reimu said that Hatate used a strange camera which looked like a old cell phone it piqued Sumireko's interest and she asked Reimu whereabouts of Hatate, Reimu couldn't refuse, she said where Hatate lives and Sumireko flew in that direction, why Remu knows about Hatate's home? Well, Aya told her once. When Sumireko arrived in her point of destination she saw her, girl with a pigtails, Sumireko saw how she sat behind table, on the table were her peculiar camera which looked like an old cellphone, just like Reimu said. Sumireko just decided to talk with her through the window. 

"Hey! Are you Hatate Himekaidou?" 'Eh? Who is th- KYAHHH!' "Woah, what the reaction?" 'Well i would react properly if some stranger not screamed in my window!' "Well, maybe you could well you know, go outside?" 'Why i need to do something like this?' "Because i have something which is better than your camera." 'Nani! It's can't be, ok mysterious loud person, give me a second.' "Right, second." 'Ohayo!' "KYAH!" How did you arrived that fast?" 'I am a crow-tengu afterall, we are fast in the the Gensokyo, okay, you said you have something better then my camera, show it.' "Right." 

Sumireko took out her smartphone from the pocket, but before give it to Hatate she said. 

"But you give your camera." 'Why do you need my camera?' "I am just interested." 'Um, okay.'

Girls swapped by their cameras with each other and then thoroughly examined each other's devices. 

'I never saw cameras like this before.' "Actually it's something like a phone with included camera. Let me show you how to use it." 

Sumireko demonstrate to Hatate how use smartphone. 

"And now you have a photo in special... place in smartphone, here try it, make a photo of something which interesting to you." 

Hatate aimed at Sumireko and made her photo. 

"Um what are you doing?" 'I made a photo of something interesting to me.' "Huh, ok. I must say your camera looks like a phone too, but very old though." 'Really? Wait, how did you know a lot of things like this, who are you anyway?' "Oops, i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Sumireko Usami." 'Sumireko Usami? I think i heard this name before.' "Urban Legends incident." 'You're that culprit?' "Yup. Actually, i am human from outside world, it's weird but i have a power which let me enter in the Gensokyo, but only when i sleep in outside world. Also, is this true that you one of two persons who have own newspaper?" 'Yes it is, but tbh i leave my house in rare occasions. Anyway, so you are from Outside World, but why you interested in someone like me?' "Well..." 

Sumireko told to Hatate her story about crazy dream. 

"And since i used phone to defend myself from bullets i learned from Reimu-chi there is two persons who used cameras before me, but you and me similar, we both using phone like cameras, it's piqued my interest and so i am here. Um, can you show me how to use this thing?" 'Sure.' 

After Hatate's demonstration, Sumireko got an idea, she grabbed Hatate for a shoulder, pulled her closer to herself and made a selfie from her camera. 

'W-what was that?' "Selfie, it's when you making photo of yourself, but also you can make it with friends, or someone... close." 'I see.' "Here your camera." 'Here, your smartphone?' 

Hatate seemed blushed, but despite on this Sumireko grabbed for a hand and said. 

"Hatate thank you for showing me your camera, it's weird i know, but somehow i interested in you even more, i need to go back in the outside world, but can i meet you again sometime?" 'Yes, i don't mind, and maybe you tell more about yourself, well, if its not hard for you.' "Really? Then i will wait our next meeting." 'Me too.' "Bye for now Hatate-chan." 'Bye Sumireko' 

Sumire shook Hatate's hand and flew away. Hatate went back in her home and looked at the photo in her camera, really long time. 

'Human from outside world, why i can't stop think about her?'

Meanwhile Sumireko woke up in Outside World, in her bed, checked her phone and found photo, but somehow instead of Sumireko there were Hatate, it seems that while she flew Sumireko made photo of tengu. 

"A Kami-sama, what happened with me, i am crushed in a crow-tengu? In a youkai? I am a lesbian? Is it normal to love a girl? Or even, is it normal love someone from another world?" 

All day despite on school those thoughts and questions don't left Sumireko's head, despite on a pure interest in each others's devices both girls in fact felt something more to each other and couldn't wait the day of their next meeting. 


End file.
